


The first time Stephen stayed the night

by opposablethumbs



Series: A week of firsts [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Awkward Conversations, IronStrange, M/M, Making Love, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/pseuds/opposablethumbs
Summary: Tony wants something from Stephen. Something they've never tried before.





	The first time Stephen stayed the night

“Now I don’t want you thinking I’m being presumptuous,” said Tony, emerging from his en-suite bathroom with a screwed up set of towels in his hands.

Stephen looked up from the foot of the king-size bed. “You,” he said sweetly. “Presumptuous?”

Tony didn’t reply, instead he thrust the bundle into Stephen’s arms.

“Are you trying to tell me something, Anthony?” Stephen asked.

A flush infused Tony’s cheeks. “I just… I thought that if you, ah, wanted to shower. After-”

“After we have sex?” Stephen said.

Tony screwed up his nose. “I was gonna say ‘make love’, but yeah.”

“Oh you were  _not,_ ” teased Stephen, sobering immediately as he saw the shadows fall on Tony’s face. “Tony, I didn’t mean…”

Tony waved him off. “Hey, look, it was only a thought. I just wanted you to know that you didn’t need to rush home for a shower or whatever afterwards. That you could always… stay here. With me.” With a sharp jerk, he attempted to snatch the towels from Stephen’s knee. “But forget it.”

Stephen countered with a swift tug of his own, dragging both the towels and Tony back into his possession. Taking advantage of the proximity, Stephen stretched up and pressed his lips to Tony’s. They kissed until Tony’s back went soft, and he settled his weight into Stephen’s lap.

“I’d like to stay,” Stephen murmured, pulling back only so far as to speak. “I want to make love to you. I want to wake up with you. ”

Tony nudged the tips of their noses together. “You want to get a shower with me before breakfast?”

Stephen chuckled. “Oh now you are being presumptuous,” he said, halting Tony’s inevitable question with another swift kiss. “It’s bold of you to assume we’re getting up any time before lunch.”


End file.
